


Breaking the Ice

by insanity_w0lf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically I'm garbage for this pair and wanted to contribute, F/M, Gift Giving, I haven't written in forever, Omnic OC - Freeform, Sorta? I mean she turns it down., Sym's new figure skater skin is 11/10 so imagine she wears that, enemies to friends/lovers?, lucio gets brutal in chapter 2, pair skating, press f to pay respects to sym
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_w0lf/pseuds/insanity_w0lf
Summary: Lúcio's tour takes him to a small, still rather decimated city just before the holidays. The night before his show, Lúcio decides to spend some time ice skating to clear his head when he happens to run into a familiar face; Symmetra. Can one simple pair-skate soothe their butting heads and help to bring down a corrupt organization before it ruins another town?





	1. Breaking the Rules

Lúcio let out a sigh as he walked through the streets. Christmas lights found their homes on every building in the city. After the Omnic Crisis, this was one of the very few relatively untouched strips of the town. Tomorrow evening was to be his last show before going home for the holidays. Instead of sitting in his tour bus and being a hermit, he figured he’d go out and do something. He always wanted to ice skate for fun. He used to play hockey when he was younger, and adopting those hard light skates kept him from getting rusty. The crisp air cut across his cheeks as he made his way towards the building that housed an ice rink. He had to go alone in discrete clothing. His dreads were down, a nice, warm hat sitting atop his head with a matching scarf around his neck and half his face. He grabbed his pair of ice skates and laced them up before joining several people out on the ice. He started slow, going with the flow of the crowd around the outskirts of the ice. It was like he was a kid again, though less padding and excitement. He effortlessly glided faster once he found his bearings. Lúcio let out a contented sigh before his attention was snagged. Towards the center he noticed someone wearing a very exotic figure skater outfit dancing on the ice by herself. He smiled as he watched her twirl, a ribbon in her hand as she moved to the music. He watched the way her body moved, hips bouncing every which way and her confident demeanor as her skates tread across the ice. She looked to be in her element.

Lúcio skated out to greet her, just wanting to be a friendly stranger. Maybe he’d sign an autograph for her before he left in exchange for her keeping quiet about him being here. As Lúcio neared her and caught eye of her facial features, he froze. This wasn’t a stranger. He knew this individual.

“S-Symmetra? What are you doing here?” He stammered slightly in alarm and disgust, pulling his scarf down off from around his face a bit.

At the utter of her name, she whipped around and, too, stood there like a deer in the headlights, “I’m here on a mission involving Vishkar’s next big move.” She explained in her usual stuck-up tone. She crossed her arms, looking almost embarrassed to have been sighted by him, “What are YOU doing here?”

“Haven’t you heard? I have a concert tomorrow.” He raised an eyebrow, puffing out his chest proudly to mock her, “Next big move huh? You mean next small town you tear apart?”

Symmetra sneered in his direction, “Whatever you say.” She made her hard light ribbon dissipate, small patterns vanishing before they even touched the ice. With a twirl, she did a half-turn so she was no longer facing his direction, “I thought you only skated up and down walls like a lunatic.”

“Nowadays, I do. But before I acquired my skates I was a hockey player.” The DJ made clear, “And I was a pretty good one at that, not that you’d care.”

“Stole.” She spat, waving her hand, “And you’re right… I don’t care for a bunch of testosterone-fueled brutes smacking into each other over a tiny piece of plastic.”

“Inherited.” He squinted, trying to not let her irritate him. Two could play the pompous game… He shifted around on the ice a bit, now back in front of her, “And to be fair, I never knew you liked skating, period.” Lúcio huffed, “Or did you take it up after seeing how cool my high-tech skates were?”

The Vishkar employee’s nose scrunched up. She scowled and turned away from him yet again, “I don’t have to deal with your nonsense.” She began to head towards the outside wall, “Go find someone else to bother.”

He paused for a moment, almost applauding himself for getting under her skin like that. Lúcio carefully pursued her, “Look, I’m just curious…” He put his hands up, “I meant no harm, honestly. I just want to know why you’ve never mentioned this to me before.”

“Yeah, right. Leave me alone, ruffian... I’d like to be able to enjoy my time on the ice.” Came her response, “And what would I have to gain from saying a thing to you about my… interests?”

“Look, I just want to know where you learned to move like that. You’re a beautiful ice dancer... As for your personality and motives, eh... not so much.” Lúcio teases with a slight chuckle at his own insult.

Symmetra huffed. She turned to the outside wall and folded her arms upon it, “I’ve always been a fan of figure skating ever since I was a little girl. Dance has always been a hobby of mine... I danced wherever I went in my youth. One evening I was on a field trip with some other classmates and we went to an ice rink. I was a natural once I got used to the feel of the floor. It was one of the first things I found I was talented at.” She froze in place, noticing she was going on quite the ramble. She noticed a wrinkle in the lace on her arm as she finished the tangent she went off on, “I don’t think I’ll do it too often anymore since it attracts too much attention...” She adjusted the lace on her arm, taking out the small, almost un-detected wrinkle.

Lúcio did the same, resting his arms on the wall as well. He had listened intently to every word she had to say. He seemed rather confused by her last statement, “Don’t you like being the center of attention? Or having people look at you in awe?”

“No.” She answered him, “Because unlike you I’d rather be low key about my interests. Well, that and… I don’t like the way a lot of them stare.”

“Why?” He questioned her, “Having hobbies isn’t anything to be ashamed of… With moves like that, you deserve to be complimented for it.”

Symmetra’s hands balled into fists, “I... I shouldn’t be talking to someone about this. You especially, of all people. I-I appreciate the kind words, but-”

The way she was acting, the nervousness in her voice… This was something she wasn’t happy with but was enforced. Lúcio had an idea who would do such a thing. He leaned over to her and uttered in a hushed tone, “... Did Vishkar say something to you about it?” Lúcio rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Immediately, she recoiled from his touch, “They say hobbies can corrupt you and give you wild ideas., therefore I don’t get time to dance or skate as much as I used to.” She hesitated, barely making her next phrase audible, “Or... at all.”

“But if you don’t explore anything enjoyable, then... how are you supposed to have fun and find things that make you, well… /you/?” The DJ tilted his head, almost comparable to a dog.

Sym sighed, “I’ve said too much. I’m already disobeying by expressing myself...” She shivered slightly, “But I’m a no-one out here, so I’m safe for now.”

“Dancing and skating never hurt anyone... And it’s even more enjoyable when you have someone to share it with.” The DJ said in attempt to get through to her. What he did next was questionable, but he wanted to show her a world where she didn’t have to be afraid. “Here...” Lúcio offered out his hands, “It’ll make you feel like a someone instead of a no-one. I promise.” He had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, but his intentions were pure.

She went to turn away, but something about his presence and words moved her. He did have a point. All along she’s obeyed every order without question. Every time Lúcio tried to tell her what was really going on she shut him out. She had to or he’d start to get through to her. She couldn’t doubt her superiors, but maybe she could see if the grass really was more vibrant on the other side. Perhaps already having doubts about Vishkar ever since the explosion may have influenced her decision.

“Fine, but...” Sym’s eyes bore into him, almost like daggers, “This doesn’t mean we’re okay.” She cautiously laid her hands in his, her eyes suddenly darting to the floor.

Lúcio let out a small laugh, “Ahaha, like I’d want to be okay with you.” He scoffed, “You’re lucky I’m even touching you right now.”

Symmetra took note of his laughter. She raised an eyebrow, bringing him back into her sights, “Oh yeah, I’m absolutely delighted to be holding your grimy little thieving hands.”

“Hey, I wore gloves didn’t I?” Lúcio retorted with a smirk as he guided her out towards the center, “Didn’t want the oppression to seep through my skin and sicken me.”

“Don’t act like you knew I was going to be here.” Symmetra rolled her eyes, gliding along with him. The chill in the air seemed less as noticeable with him being so close to her. She felt… odd.

“I’m just joking... you do know what a joke is right?” Leaving no room for a response, he grinned, “Here, let me tell you one. Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?” Symmetra replied deciding to amuse him.

“Vishkar...” Lucio couldn’t say it without letting out an ugly snort that turned into chuckles, “Get it? Because Vishkar is a joke! Ahahahah!” He spun them around in time to a rather vibrant crescendo in the music that was playing.

Symmetra rolled her eyes yet again. She seemed to be examining the music. Oh no... She recognized this immediately as a lover’s waltz, accompanied by violins. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage with a retort. A sly smirk spread across her painted lips as she thought of the perfect thing to say, “You know if you’re going to try and flirt with me maybe you shouldn’t talk about the company I work for like that.”

This caught Lúcio off guard to the point he slipped and started to fall backward, “W-Woah wait a minute- Wha-AAH-” He exclaimed, trying to catch his balance.

Symmetra caught him before he made a bigger fool of himself, catching his hand and smiling evilly at him, “Something the matter, ruffian?”

Lúcio regained his footing and looked up at her, “No.” He brushed some shaved ice off his pants, looking very bemused, “What did you mean by that exactly?”

Satya snorted, obviously entertained by his unsteadiness, “You’re the music buff, you tell me.”

Lúcio hadn’t been paying much attention to the music. He couldn’t hear most of it over the pounding in his head. If he had been listening closer he would’ve realized his mistake sooner. This was a couple’s love song. From the smooth sounding undertones, it was certainly one full of teasing antics as well. There was no denying it. He blushed and hid his face in the emerald and yellow scarf he donned, “Uhm... this is uh-“

“It’s only awkward if you make it so. Just keep things professional, as most pair skaters do.” Satya sighed, seeming rather offended by how he was acting. She let out a huff, “Well... are we going to skate together or do I need to find a new partner? Maybe one that can actually impress me..” She said in a condescending tone, shoving a hand back out to offer it to him.

“Oh, you’re on!” Lúcio took her hand without a second thought. Challenge accepted. “Stay calm. Stay cool. Keep a level head. You got this.” He told himself. He lead the dance, paying close attention to how well she followed him. She was better at interpretive dance than he was by a long shot, especially something with swelling music. Being used to faster-tempo music... he couldn’t really do much. It was nice to slow down for a change of pace. He began to add some flair of his own but he kept getting so damn distracted by the way she was moving. It was as if his judgment was clouded by how intoxicating she was. She seemed to be getting into it, monitoring his fancy footwork and how in-character he was. In his mind, his sole objective was to woo the woman before him. Lúcio was prepared. He had all the right moves to make a lasting impression on her, and he was going to prove it. He twirled her around until she was sure to be dizzy, then took her down for a dip. Her mouth fell open as she gazed up at him. He eyed her pretty lips and wet his own. She seemed awestruck, just gazing back up at him with a slight hint of surprise and pandemonium. The corners of her mouth turned upright, signifying he had succeeded in his task. He almost blushed, seeing how happy she was. His chest fluttered and he wondered if butterflies were going to burst from his stomach any moment now. He then began to worry. How would they survive the cold if they did? Why was he having such a hard time focusing? Was he simply trying to distance himself for fear of such a ridiculous meeting causing him to… soften up to her?

It wasn’t working.. He had to think of something to say to her, to excuse himself.

“Sym...” Lúcio cooed as he pulled her back up to him. He felt warm, very, very warm... It was hard for him to keep his cool. He wanted to continue on, but he found no words. In fact, the only thing Lúcio found was a strange choking feeling in his chest as she drew close to him.

“Call me Satya... But only for tonight...” She whispered directly into his ear in a tone that was probably a little more sensual than she intended. She could tell he was rusty in the romance department, but so was she. She could dance it for sure but romance would just give her another distraction from Vishkar. She wondered what they’d say about their best architect running off with someone she fell in love with... Not that was happening anytime soon. Satya figured nothing good would come out of such a thing. Speaking of distractions, he seemed preoccupied with her body and how she showed off for him. It was almost titillating watching him thirst for her- What was she thinking about again? This wasn’t working. She had to apply a new strategy. One that was less... obscene. She began to envision Lúcio as Music and herself as Dance, the only things that could draw passion out of her. It seemed to be rather fitting. His first love was Music and hers was Dance, after all. The music that was playing seemed to be telling a love story between their assigned roles and how without one, the other just isn’t as enjoyable. Dancing to silence is nowhere near as fun as being accompanied by beautiful melodies. She knew the end was coming and soon they’d have to part ways, but right here at this moment, they were at peace together... Dance felt Music’s hands at her waist and she was lifted into the sky. He held her firmly, but still she let out a gasp in surprise. She could hear Music’s laughter beneath her and she couldn’t help but grin. It truly was music to her ears. She trusted him as he brought her back down into his arms. Their eyes met for a fleeting moment before their lips-

“S-Satya...” Music interrupted.

Wait… 

She was daydreaming again.

Symmetra froze, she could feel the warmth between them, and her name being whispered nearly against her lips. She turned away from him, ashamed that she let her guard down, “I-I’ll just-“ She tensed up, noticing all eyes were on them. Had everyone really gotten as lost in their display as she had, or even… he had?

“Satya...” Lúcio repeated until she looked at him. He gave her a small smile as his hand brought one of hers to his lips, “You’re wonderful... and I-I’m sorry we still aren’t uh, okay with each other...” He gave her knuckles a soft peck and slid back on the ice a bit to give her some space. A sad smile etched itself across his features. He knew he was in over his head the moment he knew it was her... He was a fool for doing such a thing with the same person he waged war against. What was his problem? Why couldn’t he have said this sooner and avoided getting so… close to kissing her? He almost kissed her! What was he thinking? He mentally smacked himself.

“Lúcio...” Satya’s eyes widened and she shook her head, immediately realizing her mistake. “D-Dammit, I-I mean-“

“Wait, Lúcio? THE Lúcio?” A few cameramen sitting on the bleachers outside the rink rushed towards the wall. 

“I knew he’d be here!” One of the trio exclaimed in excitement.

Lúcio pulled her close in attempt to shield her from the cameras but it was too late. Several flashes of bright lights and she knew it was all over. These photos would end up all over the holovids by morning. She quickly followed Lúcio out of the rink, knowing Vishkar wouldn’t take kindly to their evening on the ice... She had to leave.

As they left the ice, she almost collided with the rest of the paparazzi. Each was asking her and Lúcio both a million questions, they had no idea who she was which was a good thing for her. She shoved her way past them without offering up any details. A few rink employees got wind something was going on and rushed over. Without hesitation, Sym threw her tracksuit on and packed up her skates. She began panicking. It was all over for her life at Vishkar. Those numbskulls don’t know who exactly she is but she was willing to bet they’d figure it out by morning. As she headed for the doors, someone mentioned to her that she had dropped something. Upon examining it, she felt herself gasp. It was a ticket to Lucio’s concert. Not only that but... a backstage pass? Satya looked around, realizing Lúcio was long gone and so were several cameramen. She hurried out of the building, her heart drumming at a thousand miles per hour. She wanted to call out for him, but it was too late for that... it was probably for the best they separated. Fewer photos to be taken and less saddening goodbyes-

Saddening?

What had he done to her?

She sat down on a bench after she feels safe from the other paparazzi. She awaited her ride there, mulling over the evening’s surprises.

Forget what he did, what had she done? She certainly just gave up Vishkar for a pair-skate with a ruffian... and what did he teach her?

She paused.

He taught her to be a little more carefree. Being on the ice with him took her to a whole new setting, one where she didn’t have to be afraid anymore. In those tender moments she felt like a new person entirely. A taste of the wild side now had her viewing things in a new light. Lúcio was many things, but the last thing he was during their time together was a street rat. He was a true gentleman, and she trusted every move he wanted to show her...

Satya had mocked his ‘flirtations’ towards her previously but... in the heat of the moment, he really knew how to play his cards. She noticed how he held onto her, almost as if he didn’t want her to go. Satya felt her face burning yet again. Was that the feeling of being desired? She could get used to it, especially if it was as real as Lúcio made it feel. He was an incredible partner... Maybe he was as into it as she was.

She hoped not, for her own good.

Their own good, she noted.

Vishkar and Lúcio were two entirely different sides, and here she was swaying somewhere in the middle.

Satya shivered slightly as a breeze whipped across her cheeks, bringing her back into reality. If only she could make it bend to her will. She’d take it all back.

No, she wouldn’t.

She couldn’t. Tonight was special for her, and she hoped it was just as special for that damn, dare she say it, charmer of a ruffian.

“Lúcio...” Satya whispered to herself, spotting a poster announcing his next tour. She had to meet him again. She could thank him tomorrow evening, that is as long as she wasn’t being punished too heavily by Vishkar.

Whatever happens tomorrow, she will face it. Though it was unlikely, maybe it’d fly under the radar and she wouldn’t be caught red-handed and rosy-cheeked.

She eyed the ticket before turning it over. On the back, Lúcio had written “Hope to see ya there, Satya” along with his autograph. She felt herself turn a shade darker and smiled slightly. For a no-good thief, he was oddly... charismatic and sweet in a charming way? He’d be a lot to handle that’s for sure, but his heart seemed to be in the right place.

Her taxi pulled up a few moments later. She got in the back and sat her bag aside, yet kept the ticket in her hand. She held it close. For such an eventful evening, this small slip of paper brought her a calm, comforting feeling. The fact Lúcio wanted her to come to his show made her feel a little giddy. She laid her head against the window and stared out at the festive lights, deciding it was best to forget about her worries until morning. The ride to Vishkar’s dorms was rather short, thankfully. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. As she scanned her ID, she noticed a dark figure standing at the end of the hallway. She felt her heart’s beat quicken and practically blinked into her room, shutting the door behind her. Who was that? And how did they know she was out past curfew again? Had news already reached them? Her mind began to spin. She fumbled, stripping down and getting into her pajamas as fast as she could. Sleep couldn’t come fast enough. Even so, she still made sure her dirty clothes were off the floor, her make-up was removed, and her entire room was straightened up before she settled down.

With her head upon her pillow, she let out a soft sigh. Even after all that panicking, she still couldn’t erase the image of Lúcio from her mind. The thought of him made her hug her pillow a bit tighter, almost wishing he was here with her to calm her down… He knew how to handle that. She had seen him comforting several children in Rio once Vishkar was chased out over the news. How nice it would be to hear him tell her everything was going to be okay…

Satya felt disgusted at her own thoughts. What was she? A teenage girl with a crush on one of the cool boys at school? She buried her face into her covers, hating what he had turned her into. As Sym started to doze off, she knew two things were very clear.

She’d never forgive him for ‘corrupting’ her, but she certainly wouldn’t forget him either.


	2. The Aftermath

Morning came and so did an urgent call from Vishkar HQ. They requested her immediate presence at their facility in the city. Satya got herself presentable and headed over as soon as she could. She bit her lip as she entered their building. Every other Vishkar employee that she walked past was staring at her. As the old saying goes, she was the elephant in the room. Satya let out a breath as she got on the elevator. She was terrified, almost too terrified to even budge. The door chimed as she reached her floor, opening to reveal her co-worker, Sanjay, waiting for her.

“Miss Vaswani.” He nodded, “Follow me.”

She hesitated before following him, taking notice of the obvious scowl on his face. Sanjay usually wore a happy smile whenever he saw her, but even that has diminished because of her betrayal. She was led to a door, which Satya remembered as the meeting room. He opened it for her, not making another peep as she slipped inside. She began to shake, seeing some of the most infamous faces of the company sitting at a table. On the wall was a holovid paused of what occurred last night between her and Lúcio. She could barely walk to take a seat, but she forced herself to do it anyways. She sat up straight and tall, trying to put up the front that she was ready to take whatever punishment she received.

“Miss Vaswani...” The man at the head of the table began, “Do you mind explaining what you were doing with that thief?” He played the clip. Lúcio had just hoisted her up into the air before bringing her down into a very intimate embrace... Their lips were that close to touching? Her eyes widened and she blushed. She looked down at her hands on the table. Satya knew that was the moment she was in another realm. Just remembering her night with him was enough to distract her. Lúcio’s laughter echoed in her mind.

“Miss Vaswani.” The man spoke again.

“I was just figure skating by myself. He happened to find me…” Satya fidgeted with her fingers, “He wanted to show me something and I accepted. He was telling me so many things... I’m sure he was trying to get under my skin.” She explained, trying to make it seem like he played her as a fool. She slowly lifted her gaze to the man at the end of the table, “I-It won’t happen again, sir.”

“I certainly hope not... The last thing we need is one of our best architects getting poisoned by that no-good scoundrel.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “You must forget about him, Satya. Everything he said to you was a lie. He’s trying to change who you are.” He frowned deeply as he turned to her, “You are too easily manipulated.”

Satya nodded, feeling a little wounded at his words. She looked down, “I won’t let my guard down again. I promise.”

“Get whatever closure you need on the situation, then be done with it. Understood?” Her overseer huffed and turned back away from her.

“Yes.”

“And if I catch you with that thief again in such a manner as last night’s escapade…” He paused, “You will be terminated. Understand, miss Vaswani?” His cold grey eyes glared over his shoulder.

“Yes, sir.”

Her boss nodded, “That is all. Head to your station and get to work.”

Symmetra nodded graciously, “Understood, thank you.” She returned to her work, though it was difficult for her to focus. She couldn’t help but feel... disconnected. No matter how hard she tried, every object she attempted to create didn’t come out as right as she intended. What was happening to her? Had something upset her?

Closure...

When did Lúcio’s ticket say his concert was?

She let out a heavy breath. Even though it wasn’t necessarily her taste... She had to see him one more time. She just hoped she’d get a chance to talk to him face to face before his bus left town.

Though she wasn’t performing at her fullest, it was still exquisite work in the eyes of Vishkar. What she turned in at the end of the day got a pass and she was free to spend her evening doing whatever she needed to do, thankfully. Symmetra prepared to get ready for the concert, putting on a lovely green dress and a black jacket, as it was a bit chilly lately. She might as well try and fit in with the fans that would be there. Staring into the mirror before her, she saw someone strong, someone who wasn’t going to let the personification of chaos get under her skin a second time. She had to tell him it was a mistake and that she hopes they never cross paths again. It was the only way to keep her dignity and distance from such childish thoughts.

As she headed out the door, she kept a firm hold on her ticket. This was her pass to being free from him, for good. She could fix her betrayal to Vishkar by kissing that rebel goodbye-

In a flash, she was right back in the meeting room rewatching the end of their skating routine... their almost kiss that certainly would’ve ruined everything had it been an actual one.

Shaking her head as if to try and clear her thoughts, she continued on down the street. “Wrong choice of words.” Satya told herself. 

As she turned the corner, she spotted Lúcio’s tour bus, or at least what she assumed to be it. It wasn’t really what she expected, just a simple black bus with a couple frog and headphone decals on it. Satya expected it to be covered with his face, music notes, splashes of green and yellow everywhere, enough to give her a headache... but no, it was rather plain. Subtle. She found a line of people nearby all waiting to head inside. She looked down at her ticket, hoping he hadn’t sabotaged it to pull a prank on her by writing his little note to her. The moment someone caught eye of it, they directed her to the front. She stood there, still looking a bit out of place. A lot of Lúcio’s fans were dressed wildly, different colored socks, colors in their hair, and face paint.

She felt very tense as she made her way towards the guards checking tickets. She handed her’s to one of them.

“You’re a very special case, miss. Come with me.” The other guard standing nearby announced and led her on inside. He was a tall, well-built omnic with green lights on his forehead, though a couple seemed to be burnt out. She stuck close to him, not wanting to get lost in all this mayhem. 

He led her way on down into the auditorium, through a bunch of fangirls throwing fits and asking why she got to go on through. She was no more special than the rest. Why Lúcio decided to do this for her, she didn’t have a clue...

She supposed she’d find out shortly.

They arrived at a door with a gold star on it that read Lúcio. The guard knocked on the door, “Mr. dos Santos, your special guest has arrived.”

All that was heard in response was a loud clash and an exclamation of, “Aww man, just a sec!”

Satya wanted to chuckle, but she had to keep her composure. She could NOT let him lure her in again. The guard turned to her, “I really must return to the front doors, sir. Do you think she’ll give you any trouble?”

“Nah, she’ll be alright.” Lúcio said as he popped his head out the door. He spotted Symmetra and his face lit up, “Sat- er, Symmetra, you made it. Come on in.” He opened the door for her.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” The guard nodded and headed on down the hallway.

Without a word, she slipped inside. She raised an eyebrow at how disorganized the room was. It almost made her nauseous, “Do you have an area that isn’t so... loud?” She said, looking at the floor.

“Loud? Do you know who you’re talking to?” Lúcio chuckled, but it died down really quickly when he realized she didn’t mean loud as in volume, “Oh, y-yeah! Just gimme another sec!”

Lúcio must’ve raced into the back room and cleaned it up a bit. He came back and offered his hand out, “Here, I think this will be better for ya.”

Satya went to take it but pulled back. She brushed her dress off and walked on into the less landfill of a room. There were two chairs and a table... and what was that sitting on the table?

“What’s that?” Satya asked.

“Oh, well, I... I made it for you.”

She stepped towards the unique piece of hard light. Were those... Certainly not.

“They’re your very own set of hard light skates. Er, well, they’re going to be. This is just a prototype.” He began, rubbing the back of his neck, “I kept hold of my father’s old blueprints and using the technology he left for me, I finally decided to make use of it.” He picked the skates up, observing them closely as if he were looking for any major flaws he overlooked. He continued, “I had to do a lot of research into it in order to put them together, I’ve been wanting to try making some form of hard light athletic wear. I figured the best place to start would be close to what I use.” He ran his finger over the side of the blade, “Once I get these out in the world, everyone can ice dance or play hockey whenever and where ever they want.” Lúcio turned to her, sitting them back down on her end of the table, “Your interests meant a lot to me. I wanted to give you a gift for opening your eyes about me a little more.”

Awestruck, absolutely awestruck was her expression. She gazed at the hard light skates. They could be improved on, certainly, but they were beautiful and had to have taken almost the whole night to create. The thought of Lúcio doing such a thing, staying up and making her a gift had her head spinning. Satya almost forgot why she even came. This was going to be a hell of a lot tougher than she first thought. She felt tears forming in her eyes, “Lúcio... I can’t accept these...”

“What do you mean you can’t accept them?” He laughed, putting an arm around her, “I made these specifically for you-“

“I can’t.” She said and stepped out of his embrace, “Because I haven’t seen you in a new light. You’re still a criminal in the eyes of Vishkar and myself.” Symmetra wiped a tear away, pulling herself together. The architect added another step away from him, “I regret everything about last night. I want to act like it never happened. You’ve... made a fool out of me!”

Lúcio took a step back, putting his hands up innocently, “Woah, woah, woah, back it up a sec! I’ve made a fool out of you?” He sounded wounded, “What is that what your superiors say? They think I’m trying to get into your head and turn you against them?”

“They don’t think. They know.” She glared, although she wasn’t entirely sure. Satya knew she had to put the nail in the coffin before she was the one six feet under, “And I know it too. You’re corrupting me.”

The DJ was baffled, to say the least. He picked the skates that he made for her up and sighed, “You know what? Believe what you want. It’s not like I care.” He carefully shoved them into her arms, “I never cared. Look at all I did for you and tell me I didn’t-“ Lúcio paused, choking back his frustration, “Tell me I didn’t care, Satya.”

Symmetra was on the verge of breaking down. She winced at hearing him growing upset. He never got like this, even when she’d ridicule him in the past. She got a good hard look at the skates. Her eyes found the blades... Etched into them was a simple phrase, but she had to look away from reading it. She didn’t want to find any reason to turn back now, she had gotten so far.

Lúcio was now looking teary-eyed. He turned away from her, “Last night, I met someone named Satya that wanted to enjoy something she liked doing, and now here I stand looking at her but this isn’t Satya...” He took a pause to breathe, turning to her with a hurt expression. He pointed a finger, “This is Symmetra, one that sees part of the picture instead of the whole. All she cares about is being oppressed by Vishkar and oppressing others in return. She’s destroyed lives without batting an eye or questioning her company’s antics.” He looked her dead in the eye, “And to be fair, I like Satya a lot more than Symmetra. By a long shot.”

Satya froze. She couldn’t believe what he had just said to her. She tossed the skates to the ground, “You’re manipulative... vile...”

“Ahaha, yeah. Yeah, I’ve heard it all before on several occasions. I’m an idiot for hoping things would be different this time around.” He crossed his arms, “Y’know, I invited Satya, not Symmetra.” Lúcio huffed, “I think you should go.”

Symmetra stared at him in disbelief. She looked down at the skates on the floor and sighed, “Fine. Good riddance, ruffian.” She spat and headed for the door.

“Same to you. Don’t let the door hit’cha on the way out.” He called after her.

The second she was back in the hallway, she almost melted into a puddle of herself. She felt so small, so fragile... No, she was beyond fragile. She was shattered. The familiar clanking of an omnic told her she was going to be escorted out.

If she did the right thing then why is she still unhappy?

—  
Lúcio sat down in one of the chairs with a rather loud slump. He had picked the skates up and sat them back on the table. Taking a shuddering breath, he laid his head down upon his arms and began to sob. His fingers gripped at his dreads in frustration. She was gone and wouldn’t be coming back. His one shot at changing her mind had passed. Lúcio was so close to convincing her. Just when he thought he was getting through to her, she returned to him still completely brainwashed by Vishkar. Surely he didn’t do anything wrong. He had tried to open her eyes. Until he finds someone able to hack into Vishkar’s files and reveal their true intentions, Satya will surely be lost.

He wondered if she already was. She began to get emotional in a soft way, but immediately turned to stone and lashed out once she showed her vulnerability. Lúcio wondered what could’ve been had she let herself ease up.

Even though the last thing on his mind was giving up on her, if she couldn’t give up Vishkar he’d have no other choice than to do so.

Vishkar would keep her under their control, maybe become even harder on her to keep her in line even. Truth be told, Lúcio worried about her, maybe a bit more than he should’ve. Last night along with making her skate prototypes, he wrote a song. One with actual lyrics that would be sung with a guitar accompanying vocals, nothing more. Sure, his fans were used to what he wrote on his album, but maybe they’d appreciate something straight from his heart.

“You’re on in 20, Mr. dos Santos.” His omnic crew member reminded him.

“Got it. Thanks for the reminder, CD.” He sighed and stared at the phrase he wrote on the hard light blades. He ran his finger over the writing and mumbled it to himself, “Let’s be okay with each other.” Was it too soon to ask if they could be at least civil with each other? Certainly it would’ve been fine considering how much of a magnetic pull they had not even 24 hours ago... What did Vishkar do to her when she went to work this morning to cut that all down?

Lúcio was nervous. He hadn’t been nervous before a show for a long while. With all those cameras on him in one of his more vulnerable moments last night, he was terrified of being questioned about it. His fanbase surely wouldn’t take kindly to him showing his gentle side to a Vishkar vampire. He knew it had to be extremely difficult on Satya as well. Her job is at stake and it’s his fault.

Why is he blaming himself? She could leave Vishkar at any point, but he knew she never would. That was all she knew, creating with hard light. To leave that, she’d be so confused and out of her comfort zone. Lúcio wouldn’t yank someone out of something that they’re comfortable with as long as they were happy. Symmetra made her decision, and sadly he was powerless when it came to changing it.

Though he couldn’t help but wish things could’ve gone differently today. 

He slowly got to his feet once more. Though he was bummed, the show had to go on. He picked himself up where he was before he saw her, forgetting what happened was what he needed for the moment. Lúcio made his way towards the stage, waiting beneath the stage on a platform that would raise. He took one last look at his list of songs to perform... He had to sing his newest song. It could be his only chance to call out for Satya. Taking a deep breath, he settled himself just before giving the cue to send him out to the roar of his audience.


	3. Harmony

Symmetra was lost. She didn’t know where she was or where she was headed. She had to escape all the noise and tension. Taking refuge in an alleyway, she tried to settle herself down. She raked her fingers through her hair, wondering why she even decided to show her face at his concert. Damn him. Damn his seemingly pure-hearted nature... She had to trust Vishkar. It was the only thing keeping her sane. She couldn’t let him consume her so easily..

But she couldn’t stop thinking about their night on the ice. A rose-tint crept over her cheeks as she remembered how gentle his touch was, and how he made her feel special. She knew she was talented, but hearing someone else call her gifted stuck with her. She could hear his music pounding in her head and balled her hands up into fists.

“Lúcio...” She murmured his name, “I have to forget you. Get out of my head.” She pleaded, but it only grew louder. Satya lifted her head, realizing the noise was coming from outside. She walked to the other end of the alley and found a large board broadcasting his show live. He spun his tracks, seemingly unshaken by what had just happened only a fraction of time before his concert. She watched the screen intently, crossing her arms. How could he act unmoved by their spat while she was standing here with swimming thoughts and a heavy conscience?

She hated it.

Unable to let go or get over the tiniest little incidents was in her nature. Satya knew she never should’ve taken him up on his offer to skate together.

The noise died down, and the lights dimmed. The stage was illuminated in blue and red. Lúcio sat motionless for a moment before he took a seat. A dark silhouette rushed over to him with a guitar...

“For this next track, I’d like to introduce you to somethin’ a little different. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever put out.” Lúcio began. He held onto the guitar, staring down at the strings before letting out a soft breath, “Our own troubles in day to day life weigh us down, and that is why we must find harmony as a whole. That is the title of this next song: Harmony.” He looked into the camera and Satya felt her cheeks grow warm. It was as if he was looking directly at her. She went to turn away before she got sucked into watching it, but his next words put concrete in her shoes.

“This short snippet of a song is dedicated to someone special.” He let out a small chuckle, “I hope this will open their eyes if they care enough to give it a listen.”

Lúcio began playing a soft, melodic pattern. He hummed along with it until he began to sing.

Satya’s eyes widened. Lúcio usually just made electronic music and he never put any of his own vocals in any of his tracks (not that she’d know anything about that). She listened to every word he sang intently. His lyrics promised a better world, exactly as she wished the world was. She bit her lip.. Maybe she was wrong about him. He really did want the universe to be in alignment as much as she did. Though the song didn’t last very long, he delivered it quite well despite the obvious fact that it was still a work-in-progress.

Satya felt herself lock up as she stared at him on the screen. He set the guitar aside and smiled at the crowd. He seemed to be staring at an empty seat near the front rather fondly, his eyes starting to tear up. He waved to the crowd and turned his back before anyone caught eye of his emotions. The platform lowered and just like that, he was gone.

“Satya!” Came a familiar voice. It was Sanjay and he looked rather worried, “Are you alright?”

“I’m... I’ve never been better.” She answered, almost flinching at his presence. “I just had to see what I was missing.” She nervously scratched her arm.

“Not much.” Sanjay laughed, “That filthy DJ is a criminal turned celebrity. Never forget that.” He put an arm around her, “Say, a few other architects are getting together tomorrow morning at 8. We’re going to brainstorm some ideas and it’d be nice to have our finest on board with us to voice her opinions.” Sanjay raised an eyebrow, “How does that sound?”

“Great. I’ll try to be there.” Satya nodded. She seemed a little out of her element scooted out of his embrace. He always seemed to want to close the distance with her, but she really wasn’t interested in him. It wasn’t normal for him to be so touchy-feely with her... Maybe he was jealous of her and Lúcio’s evening they shared together? Whatever the case, he granted her space when she asked for it, thankfully.

“Good. Would you like a ride home?” He offered.

“No, I’ll find my own path. Thank you, though.” Satya nodded and carried on. She felt his eyes watching her and began wondering how he even knew where she was... Would he try and follow her?

She hoped not, for she was walking back towards the emptying concert doors. She caught a glimpse of a very short line by Lúcio’s tour bus. It seemed that VIP ticket holders could get autographs... Satya looked at the ticket she still held onto. With a heavy breath, she approached the guards waiting at the end of it. 

One of them recognized her upon eyeing the ticket, “Miss, I don’t think you should be here. We were advised to escort you out, after all.”

“Please, ask Lúcio if he would see me one last time...” She asked, looking past the guards and to the front of the line. He stood there, pen in one hand and whatever he was to sign in the other. He seemed to be taking his time talking to his fans and getting to know them.

“Mr. dos Santos, Satya wishes to speak to you again.” The omnic guard whispered into his ear.

“Oh..” Lúcio’s already enthusiastic face turned even more cheery. He nodded slowly, speaking in a hushed manner, “Yeah, she can chat with me when I’m done with autographs. Take her on inside, alright, CD?”

“You got it, boss.” CD gave a humble nod before approaching Satya once again. He pointed to the doors leading inside, “He wishes to speak with you as well. He has asked me to take you inside the bus. Follow me.” He turned and began sneaking around the front of the bus. Satya graciously followed him, being as discreet as possible. Once he gave a knock with an unusual pattern in it, the door opened. The driver gave the guard a confused look, but all it took was a small phrase to make the driver understand.

“This is Satya.” The omnic wore a smile in his voice.

“Why didn’t you just say so, hon?” She laughed and motioned for her to come on up the steps, “Have a seat, make yourself comfortable, dear!”

Symmetra looked about the interior of the vehicle. It seemed to have been renovated, clearly being an older model. Satya wondered why this was. When you’re a celebrity, surely you have enough money to buy anything you’d want... Yet, he still ran about in this old thing. She took a seat on one of the couches near the front, deciding she’d rather not make him hunt for her.

A few moments passed before the driver turned to her, “So, you’re Satya... And you’re an employee for where?”

Awkwardly shifting in her seat and avoiding the driver’s eyes, she responded, “Vishkar. I’m an architect, one of their finest, though my loyalty to them has started to diminish.”

The woman eyed her before nodding, “So I’ve heard, or I’ve assumed since… last night.” She took a sip of her drink before sitting it back in the cupholder, “Y’know, Lúcio’s father used to work for them as well. Did you two ever meet?”

“I don’t recall. I haven’t been to many Vishkar gatherings. I’m just an overseer if and when I’m sent someplace.” Satya stared out the dark-tinted windows, “It’s possible I’ve bumped into him before, but I’m really not one for interacting or remembering many other workers other than those I see on a regular basis. Vishkar keeps me isolated. It’s better for me that way.”

“I see... So now that you have this..” She waved her hand, “Whatever it is, with Lúcio, you must out of your comfort zone a little.”

“That’s an understatement... and what did you mean by ‘whatever it is’?” Sym’s eyes widened. She turned away, “Isn’t it obvious it’s nothing.”

“If it’s nothing, then why did you come back to see him?” The driver smiled.

Satya thought for a few seconds. She wasn’t entirely sure... She just felt she had to see him, to apologize before he left town. What she said earlier, just before the concert... That was Symmetra and Vishkar speaking, not herself. It wasn’t fair for them to part ways like that. She bit her lip, “To... uh. Thank him.”

“You know, I’m glad you came back. I know Lúcio will be as well.” The woman grinned.

Satya opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of a familiar knock. A loud “HOO” greeted them.

“So many autographs... My hand is cramping.” Lúcio joked, racing up the stairs, “Is Satya still here?” He asked, looking in her direction with urgency.

She smiled at how he called her name. With a snicker, she replied, “Unfortunately.”

Lúcio crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, “Ah, there she is… And here I thought you wouldn’t stick around...” He stepped towards her.

Satya raised a brow back at him, “Like I’d let you get away, thief.” She joked and stood up, smirking down at him.

“Uh-huh. You gonna take me in? Have them book me?” He stepped closer to her, his arms unfolding and instead opening up, “Take me away, then.”

Satya welcomed the embrace, awkwardly standing there with her arms around him before she melted, “Lúcio... I…” She wasn’t sure how to form a proper sentence for a moment. She let out a soft breath, “That song, it was beautiful. I had to come back...”

“I want a better world just as much as you do. We have different opinions on what defines better, but... Our intentions are the same.” He gently ran a hand over the back of her head, his fingers preening her hair. Lúcio sheepishly looked up at her, a giddy smile on his face.

Satya looked down at him, “Perhaps some order is necessary, but… too much of it is a bad thing.”

“Glad to have you back, Satya.” He mumbled, pulling away from her slightly and sat down. He patted the sofa next to him, “Sit down, stay a while.” Lúcio suddenly noticed Maria was still there, watching them intently. He frowned, “Uh, nevermind follow me.” He led her on towards the back of the bus, stopping when they were out of earshot. He blushed, realizing the back of the bus was a wreck, “Sorry ‘bout the mess… I, uh, didn’t sleep too well last night.” He cleaned the end of his bed off and smiled, "Have a seat, I'll get it cleaned up..." Lúcio joked to himself, "Wasn't expecting visitors, haha." 

“Wait, allow me..” Satya began to help him pick up the room, letting him take care of most of it. She looked for the smallest imperfections, the ones that would set her off the most. 

Lúcio grinned, finishing putting his clutter away, "You didn't have to help me out, but... Thanks! I really appreciate it." He smacked his hands together as if he were brushing off dust after he moved his dirty laundry basket into the corner, “There we are…”

She looked around his section of the bus. She took interest in a picture hung on the wall of Lúcio and at least 8 kids dressed in soccer attire. “One more thing…” She straightened it and smiled at their excited expressions, “What a nice bunch of kids.” She went to turn away when she spotted a dark-skinned girl with burns over the right side of her face. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was the girl she rescued. “Oh, I recognize one of them! The girl with the burnt face!” She exclaimed, recalling the events of that night… The first mission where she began to question her company’s intentions.

“Rosa? Yeah… We almost lost her in that fire.. She told me she was rescued by a Vishkar employee.” Lúcio stepped towards her, “I didn’t believe her.. Vishkar would never risk lives for low-end children, surely.”

Satya seemed to be in a trance. She wore a blank expression.

“Satya?” Lúcio asked, placing an arm around her, “Are you okay?”

She jumped, startled a bit at his touch but then she calmed down, “I.. I was the one that saved her life.”

Lúcio’s eyes widened, “Oh… That would… make more sense, yeah.” He smiled and ran his thumb over her arm, “I’m glad you did. She’s a good kid. Wants to be the mayor of Rio when she grows up.” He eyed the photograph, “Without you, she never would’ve gotten a chance… Thank you, Satya.”

“I couldn’t live with myself had she burnt up in the fire… I was just following my heart.” Satya gazed into his eyes.

“I knew there was some good in you…” Lúcio chuckled and led her over to the edge of his mattress, “Have a seat…”

Satya sat down with him joining her. The architect leaned on him. She felt safe. All her worries dissipated whenever he was near. The growing stillness between them gave her a sense of security. No troubles could afflict her while she was with him. Satya never knew she’d be able to fit in so well... Or even fit into his arms so well.

Lúcio seemed to take note of her silence, but did not interrupt it for quite some time. He seemed to be just as content holding her here as she was being held. She cautiously looked at him, seeing his subtle smile and half-lidded eyes.

She finally piped up, deciding it was now or never to have this discussion, “Lúcio, what are we going to do about… /this/?”

“This? You mean, uh… Us?” He asked, though it was obvious he knew what she was talking about. Lúcio looked away, “I… I don’t know, but these feelings that I have…” He returned the same weighted gaze to her, “I don’t want them to stop.”

Satya stared at him for a moment. Her head was swimming with so many confusing emotions. She could feel her face burn as he gazed so heavily upon her. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. What was she to say? It was clear to her that she was feeling /something/. She just wasn’t sure what yet.

“Or maybe I’m getting the wrong signals... oh, uh... this is awkward. F-Forget I said anything-” Lúcio began to panic, clearly embarrassed in what he just exposed about himself.

“No, you’re getting my signals correct... I’m just, I’ve never felt this way. And... the complications..” Satya dropped her gaze, “I really do cherish the time we spend together... I suppose it’s why I keep coming back. I tried to tell myself I’d be able to forget you and go back to Vishkar, but... I’ve found something with you. It makes me feel like I’m... home.”

Lúcio listened closely to her words before speaking, “To think I’d fall for a Vishkar vampire...” He chuckled slightly, “But you’re different.” With a short pause, he nudged her gently, “Why did you say yes to skating with me in the first place?”

She paused. She didn’t really know... Maybe it was just her wanting to be a bit of a rebel at that moment? Maybe she was just… curious about him? Maybe it was the fact she had already broken code and figured it couldn’t hurt? She decided on the last one, letting out a soft breath, “For the first time in my life, I made a decision that went entirely against what Vishkar wanted for me... and I never regretted it for an instant.” Satya stared into his soothing brown eyes, “I suppose a little freedom isn’t all that chaotic after all, despite what it’s done to me.”

“What it’s done to you?” He questioned.

“Softened me.” She responded, “To the point that I just want to be around you…" Satya looked at her hands in her lap before gazing over at him, "I want to know a world without all these restrictions. I want you to show me it.”

“I can do that…” Lúcio flashed his perfect white teeth at her, “C’mere...” He said and she obliged, leaning closer to him. He gave her a gentle peck on the cheek, spreading warmth throughout her entire body. She paused for a moment, wondering what these feelings were that seemed to capture her. Her awestruck expression made the DJ chuckle.

“You’re cute, Satya... I can call you that, right?” Lúcio said as he drew away from her. His eyes held their usual curious, soft look as he waited for her response.

A sudden heat rushed to her face, “A-Absolutely not…” She cleared her throat, “I mean, the ah, ‘cute’ part.”

“But you are... A little uptight and stubborn, but you’d be worth any amount of time I’d have to wait on you.” Lúcio took her hands and she recalled the familiar, calming safe feeling yet again. He rested his forehead against hers, “Even if I had to wait years for us to be together.”

“I’m flattered.” Satya began, the heat between their faces almost enough to burn her alive. She cleared her throat and withdrew from him slightly, “For a street rat that grew up living in the slums, you have such good manners and... a way with words.” She was impressed to say the least, although she should’ve expected him to be so well at expressing how passionate about something he was… She could read that when they danced on the ice together.

Lúcio smiled and sat up straight, “Well, if uh, you ever figure out what you want... Let me know. I’m only one call away.” He reached over to his nightstand and wrote something down on a notepad. He then handed her a slip of paper. It held his contact information, including his address. “Feel free to uh, write, call, or stop by anytime. I’d love to show you Rio now that Vishkar is gone..”

Satya looked around the tour bus, staring at the picture on the wall yet again. Rio sounded lovely… She turned to him, “You’re heading there now, correct?”

“Uh, no... we’re heading out tomorrow morning, why?” The DJ asked, confused.

She bit her lip, remembering Sanjay’s group plan was early tomorrow. Satya deliberated over it for a moment. It wasn’t crucial that she was there, nor needed. If he had most of their best architects, she was sure they’d work something out together just fine without her. Her eyes locked back onto Lúcio, “I’ll meet you here when dawn breaks... That way I can return for work the following day. Do you think that will be possible?”

Lúcio calculated in his head, “Rio takes four hours to get to from here so... that gives us 16 hours to explore the city. I think that’s do-able.”

“Perfect. I’ll be back here tomorrow morning then.” Satya stood up, giving the picture one last look before sighing, “I must get going, I need my rest if I’m going to drag myself all the way out here for a ruffian early tomorrow...” She said condescendingly with a wink over her shoulder.

“Sleep? I thought vampires were nocturnal?” Lúcio teased her back with a cackle, “You go get your beauty sleep, then. I’ve gotta get my own.” He took her by the prosthetic arm, “Let me walk you out…”

Satya smiled and gave him a nod, “Such a gentleman…”

As he led her back towards the front of the bus, CD was making soft robotic whirs in his slumber. She raised an eyebrow at Lúcio, “He’s already asleep?”

“Yeah, he uh, got injured on the road a few tour stops back. If he doesn’t sleep for several hours, he doesn’t function as well the next day.” Lúcio smiled softly at the dozing omnic, “He’s like family, along with Maria. I don’t know what I’d do without them”

“Unfortunate…” She eyed the burnt out lights on CD’s forehead, “I hope he gets a good rest tonight then. He’s rather interesting.”

Lúcio scoffed, “Is he more interesting than me or somethin’?”

“We’ll see…” Sym held back a laugh at his tone, “Better impress me tomorrow…”

“I did it once, I’ll do it again. Just you wait…” The DJ stopped at the top of the stairs.

“Mhm… Goodnight, Lúcio.” She cooed as she stepped down the stairs. Maria was smiling to herself, still sitting in the driver’s seat.

“Night, Satya!” Lúcio hollered after her.

As Satya got off the bus and the door shut behind her, she turned to look at the darkened windows. She hoped he was watching her out of it. A small wave was given before she carried on. Whatever emotions she was feeling had her in a daydreaming state. Surely this couldn’t be real. One day she’s scoffing and ridiculing the ruffian and the next she’s... visiting him and being grateful for giving into him.

Perhaps this would all clear up tomorrow?

\--

Lucio gazed longingly out the darkened windows as Satya left. The grin he wore never seemed to diminish until he noticed his driver, Maria, eyeing him, “Whaaaat?” He asked, crossing his arms, “I’m not allowed to be happy about her coming back?”

“Hm… Well, how was your chat?” Maria questioned, prying for details, “Was it more than just a chat?”

“No.” Lúcio raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

Maria clicked her tongue, “I’m disappointed…”

“I don’t wanna scare her off… She means a lot to me, y’know.”

“I know, I know… Well, is that how you’re going to leave it? Just having her mean a lot to you?”

“No.. I’ve made plans." He began to explain. He shook his head, "Well, actually, she planned it and I said yes.”

“Hm?”

“She’s going back to Rio with us tomorrow.” Lúcio dropped the bombshell, a sudden grin splitting his face in two. He felt a fluttering in his chest at the thought of their trip together… He would keep his promise and show her everything she wanted and more.

Maria gasped, a small giggle escaping her lips, “Oh, how’d you pull that one off?”

“She wants to see a world without Vishkar’s restrictions. Rio would be the perfect place to open her eyes.” Lúcio gave his explanation, getting himself a glass of water to take with him to bed, “I’ll show her the kids back home and how everything is thriving since Vishkar was chased out.”

“Sounds perfect…” Maria clicked her tongue, “I’m surprised… this is really sudden.”

“I agree, but… it’s not like we’d have another chance before the holidays.” Lúcio pulled the band out of his hair, his dreads falling to below his shoulders. He turned to Maria, “And I can trust you to have us back here tomorrow evening?”

“Definitely, but I want to know everything once she’s back here. Deal?” She smirked slyly, locking down the bus for the night and heading to retire to bed as well.

“Deal.” Lúcio responded and headed for his bed, rolling his eyes and chuckling. 

He entered the end of the bus, his eyes immediately finding the photo Satya seemed so interested in. It reminded him of home. He would be in Rio tomorrow with all the time in the world to share it with Satya before she had to return to Vishkar. He turned to his closet and looked at the proto-skates he made for Satya sitting in a box. He had to remember to send those with her when she was brought back here tomorrow night. After taking a sip of his water, Lúcio stripped down and got changed into his frog-themed pajamas. In one swift motion, he flopped onto his mattress in a face-plant. He let out a contented sigh, his heart happily drumming in his chest with anticipation for what tomorrow may bring. He pulled his covers up around him and eventually nodded off, the thought of Rio’s sunlight against Satya’s pretty face giving him warm feelings before he nodded off.


	4. The Trip

The tapping of fingernails on a desk greeted Sanjay’s ears as he entered his superior’s office, “Sanjay…”

“Yes, ma’am?” The vishkar employee responded.

“It’s Satya… Again.” The woman gave an exasperated sigh, waving her hand to pull up a screen with Symmetra’s coordinates, “She returned to Lúcio'’s concert after the show was over… she’s just now leaving the vicinity of it.”

“Why would she go back?” Sanjay asked, dumbfounded.

“He’s poisoning her, clearly… We must stop this, at all costs. Vishkar cannot afford to lose such an important asset.”

Sanjay nodded slowly, “I’ll discuss this with her when she returns tonight. I’ll get to the bottom of it and cut it off.”

“You’re the only other worker that she seems at least mildly engaged with.. If you can’t stop it, we’ll have to use force.” She snapped her fingers and the screen vanished, “That is all.”

“I won’t let you down, ma’am.” He promised her as he was dismissed.

\--

Satya rubbed her forehead as she returned to the Vishkar campus. She scanned her ID and the doors opened, but she didn’t make it far inside before she felt a hand on her shoulder, “Ah, Miss Vaswani.” A familiar voice cooed. 

She recognized it immediately as Sanjay. Relief washed over her, “Sanjay, don’t frighten me like that.”

“My apologies… But we need to talk.” He sighed and gestured to a bench in the hallway, “Shall we?”

“I really should be getting to bed, but… I suppose a small talk won’t hurt.” Satya nodded and took a seat. 

Sanjay joined her. He didn’t waste any time about it. With a low whisper, he explained the subject of this discussion, “It’s about… your recent antics.”

“What recent antics?” Satya asked in confusion.

“Lúcio.” Sanjay practically hissed his name, “What you two have been up to… together.”

“I don’t understand, I already discussed this with our superiors… Why must I go through it again with you?”

“Because… I’m worried he’s changing you.”

“He’s not changing me, Sanjay.”

At her words, he seemed to be growing more and more agitated. His hands balled up and he turned away from her. Satya studied his movements closely, wondering if he was the one that was actually changing…

“He’s no good for you. Lúcio will infect you even more with his crazy ideas and you’ll be Vishkar enemy number two if you continue to see him.”

“See him? I’m not…” Something clicked inside her mind. She had a moment of realization, “Sanjay, are you… jealous?”

The other architect was speechless. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “No… I…” He paused, realizing he had been found out. He looked down “Alright, maybe a little, but that’s not the point.”

Satya raised an eyebrow.

“The point is if you don’t cease this… whatever it is, he’ll destroy everything you’ve worked hard to achieve.” Sanjay scowled, “Why would you throw all of this away for one bottom-feeding scoundrel?”

Satya stood up, irritated with him dissing Lúcio like that, “Are you trying to help me or hurt me?”

“Huh?”

“Answer me, Sanjay.”

“I want to help you…” He clenched his fists, hurt in his eyes, “If you’d just.. rid yourself of him, please…” He was pleading at this point, taking her by the hand and staring intensely at her.

She looked directly at him. As much as she wanted to trust Sanjay, she couldn’t. Not when his feelings were involved. Satya shook her head, yanking her hand out of his grasp, “I'm sorry, Sanjay, but you can't control this. I'm done being controlled. I appreciate your offer, really… I have to sort everything out myself.” She let out a sigh, figuring it was best to break it to him now, “Speaking of sorting things out, I can’t make it to the get-together tomorrow morning.”

“What?” Sanjay’s voice cracked, “Why the hell not?”

“I’m taking a day to figure this all out..” She explained, getting to her feet, “Are we done here?”

Sanjay went from irritated to pouty. He sat back against the wall, “Alright…” He looked down, “Yeah, we're done.”

Satya dipped her head as she began to head to her room, “Good night, Sanjay.”

“Yeah.” He sneered under his breath.

She threw a look over her shoulder. In that instant Sanjay, one of her closest friends here at Vishkar, went from being the only person she could trust to becoming yet another controlling coworker. She understood his frustrations. It was obvious he held feelings for her, and has for quite some time, and now she's looking in the complete other direction.

She didn't care. What she was doing was something she needed to do, to better understand why Rio didn't want Vishkar in their town in the first place. 

\--

The next morning, Lúcio awoke with a jolt. He looked at the time on his phone. It was 5:28 in the morning. Satya would be here anytime. He walked through the tour bus in his pajamas. Just as he went to wake up his slumbering crew members, CD opened his eyes. He slowly got up and let out a robotic yawn, “Ah, good morning Lúcio.”

“Mornin’ CD.” He smiled, “Wonder when Maria is gonna get up.”

“I’m up already, sugar.” Maria’s laugh could be heard from the kitchen. “Coffee’s on and I’m going to get started on some breakfast. Do you think Satya likes eggs?”

“Thanks.” Lúcio grinned and headed towards the coffee pot. He let out a snort, “What kind of a question is that?”

“I don’t know, I just want to help impress her.” Maria snickered, “So, you don’t know? You didn’t ask her how she liked her eggs last night?” She clicked her tongue, acting disappointed, “Y’know, you can tell a lot about a person that way.”

CD was practically wheezing. Lúcio couldn’t help but smile and roll his eyes, “My crewmates are dorks but I wouldn’t have them any other way.” He told his coffee cup as he retrieved it from the cupboard.

“We’re dorks? You’re the one talking to a cup.” CD pointed at it.

“You got me there.” He slid into the booth, taking a sip of his nice warm coffee. He let out a pleased groan, “Coffee… my best friend.”

“I’m wounded.” CD frowned.

“Don’t be, it’d be weird if I drank you every morning.”

The omnic raised a finger, but dropped it. He went silent.

Maria raised an eyebrow, “You alright, Lúcio? Do we need to have your head checked?”

“Maybe. I am pretty crazy.”

CD took a seat on the other side of the table, “Yeah… Crazy about-”

A familiar knock was heard, though it was a bit more delicate. Lúcio jumped in surprise, “Satya!”

“Thanks for finishing my statement.” The omnic cackled.

Lúcio’s face flushed red, “Shush.” He whipped around the corner and opened the doors, “How in the world did you remember the knock?”

“I’m very observant.” Satya started up the steps. Lúcio offered his hand out and she took it, “Thank you, ruffian-” She stopped. Her eyes widened, “What in the world are you wearing?”

He made sure she made it up the stairs before answering her, “What? You don’t like my frog ‘n lilypad jammies?”

Satya paused. She looked down at his feet… Oh god. Two frog slippers… She covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Lúcio blushed at her reaction and began panicking, “What? Is it my hair?”

“Way to woo her, man.” CD snorted in omnic.

What Lúcio said next was something so cursed he almost cringed as it left his lips, “Alright.. I get it. I look ribbiticulous.”

The second he said it, he mentally deducted 500 points off his cool-o-meter.

However, it did cause everyone in the bus to erupt with laughter. Satya had to turn away to keep from cracking up any harder.

“My god. Maybe I should just become a comedian at this point.” Lúcio rubbed his forehead, “That was weak guys, c’mon!”

“At least you admit it was weak.” Maria grinned, fanning herself. She had tears in her eyes.

Satya turned back around. She was obviously having a hard time.

“Are you alright?” Lúcio grinned, glad to have amused her. He put a hand on the small of her back.

“I’m… I’ve never been better.” She announced, clearing her throat. She glared at him, “Never say that again.”

“Why? Are you going to get hopping mad?”

Satya was trying. She was trying so damn hard to keep a straight face, but her own response broke her. She snorted as she spoke, “Toadally.”

Lúcio’s eyes widened. His mouth fell open in surprise. Did she just make a joke? The corners of his mouth turned upwards and he grinned, “Nice one!”

She returned her gaze to him. It wasn’t as dumb as she thought it was? Satya blushed, “Thank you.”

The DJ led her over to the booth, “Here, have a seat.” He gestured to the inside seat and she happily scooted right in, however he didn’t sit next to her immediately.

Maria smiled, “Care for some coffee? Breakfast?”

“Ah, yes. That would be delightful.” She looked up at Lúcio. He procured a coffee cup with an elaborate design on it. It seemed to be a flower of some sort.

“How do you like your eggs, Satya?” Maria asked.

Lúcio snorted. Satya raised an eyebrow, “Something amusing about that statement?”

Lúcio shook his head, “Don't ask, just know my crewmates are goofballs.”

“And you're not, Mr. Frog… er what did you call them again?” Satya retorted. She grinned and turned to Maria, “I'll eat them however everyone else prefers.”

“Mr. Frog jammies…” He answered her, “Hmph.. and you say that like it's a bad thing.”

“I never said it was, did I?”

Lúcio seemed a little caught off guard. He paused before sitting her coffee down and sitting next to her, “Fair enough.”

CD chuckled, “I like her already. You don't have anything to say for once!”

Satya beamed at the omnic, “It is quite pleasant, is it not?”

“Hah hah hah, yeah real funny. We'll find you someone next that gets you this way, CD.”

“What way?” Satya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lúcio stared at her. He pursed his lips.

Maria chuckled, “Its like you left him speechless.”

Satya laughed, enjoying them antagonizing Lúcio quite a bit. She glanced over at his flustered face. He was fuming, plain as day. Satya wouldn’t be the kind to say this out loud, but… he looked rather cute like this. It caused a smile to appear as took a sip of her coffee, thankful it wasn't too hot. In fact, it was at the perfect temperature. 

“Forget about it.” He finally grumbled, not sure what else to say.

“As you wish, frog prince.” Satya joked, staring at his pajama pants, “What’s so special about frogs anyways? Aren’t they a bit strange to have symbolize yourself?”

“There’s more to them than meets the eye.” Lúcio winked as Maria set their scrambled eggs down on the table. He shrugged, picking up his fork, “Besides, the bunny symbol was already taken, didn’t want to upset Hana too much.”

Satya thought for a moment. Hana… Hana Song? The MEKA pilot over in Korea? She looked down, remembering seeing photos of them attending each other’s events. Of course, that’s who he was referring to.

An uneasy feeling struck her. It was an odd sense of envy… What was there to be jealous about? Surely if Lúcio hadn’t of wanted Satya, he wouldn’t have gone to such extreme measures just for her.

Right?

And why her? Why not someone more famous, or more pretty, or more successful? She couldn’t understand what exactly he saw in her. Satya wondered if it was just the both of them being overwhelmed with whatever emotions that struck them once they hit the ice floor.

“You alright over there?” Lúcio asked.

Satya quickly looked over at him. She nodded, “Mhm.”

“I mean, you always look way more than alright, Satya.” He slowly put his arm on the back of the bench, his hand resting on her opposite shoulder.

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks and bit her lip, “And you always look like a street rat, but… I think it’s growing on me.” Satya smiled and settled back into his arm.

CD laughed, “Well I'm glad, because you're going to see a lot of it when we hit Rio.”

Satya nodded and decided to get started on her breakfast. She began to wonder how bad the slums of Rio looked. She wished Vishkar could've helped them, but… If what Lúcio has been trying to get through to her all this time is true, it was for the best they handled it on their own. She felt him stroking her shoulder with his thumb. It was really comforting to her, to feel this level of affection, to have someone as charming as Lúcio care this strongly about her. She could feel how hot her face was and turned away, looking out the window.

Lúcio seemed to have noticed the effect he was having on her and removed his arm from behind her. He let out a small chuckle and began to eat his breakfast.

After eating and some discussion about their plans once they touch down in Rio, Symmetra once again found herself in Lúcio's room while he got a shower. She walked over to the various pictures of Lúcio's family and friends from Rio. She couldn't remember much about home. All she's ever known was Vishkar.

Maybe with him, she'll get a taste of having an actual life.

Lúcio wandered out of the shower, water still dripping off his dreads. He was wearing a black shirt donned with a golden frog footprint and tight fitting pants. She raised an eyebrow, “You really are a frog fetishist.”

“I preferred the term frog prince, as you called me earlier. It's more accurate, because you're as beautiful as a princess..” He clapped back, and he clapped back hard.

Satya's eyes widened, but she quickly squinted them at him and folded her arms up over her chest, “Never say that to me again.”

“Why wouldn't I? I'm just stating facts.” He said as he towel-dried his damp dreads a bit more. He stepped closer to her and smirked, “What's the matter?”

“Hmph, you know maybe I was wrong about the prince part. Princes are supposed to be charming.” She smirked at him and pushed his chest playfully.

“I don't think I'm having a hard time charming you, judgin’ by how rosy your cheeks are.” Lúcio didn't back off, continuing to loom over her until she was laid back on the bed. He brushed her hair out of her face.

“You’re as charming as a slug, maybe that would’ve suited you better.” She retorted.

“Frogs, slugs, they’re both pretty interesting. Nowhere near as interesting as you are, though.”

Satya blushed and looked away. She felt warm. It was always this overwhelming heat that set in whenever he got this close to her. She slowly returned her gaze to him and took a deep breath. He smelled nice, almost exotic. His body wash must have been scented like tropical flowers… Not the manliest of scents, but it was quite nice. She smiled at him once she realized she was over analyzing him. It was easy to do. He amused her even more by the second.

“What?” Lúcio asked.

“Nothing.” She replied. She brought a soft palm to his cheek, “Just thinking..” Satya glanced down at his lips, feeling the urge to close the distance. She felt herself lean forward slightly.

“What are you thinkin’-” Lúcio realized her moving in and went to meet her halfway.

“I’m thinking this is a bad time to interrupt.” CD wheezed from the doorway.

“SHIT.” Lúcio blurted out and practically rolled off the bed with a thump. He groaned from the floor. 

Satya laid there with a horrified expression, “Are you okay, Lúcio?!”

CD let out a loud bout of laughter, getting a deep breath before putting his hands up innocently, “My apologies sir, but we'll be entering Rio in an hour. Maria is really putting the pedal to the metal.”

“I'd say she is… Well, I'm thankful. We've got a lot of Rio to see and not a lot of time.” Lúcio scraped himself up off the floor and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Well… uh, thanks for letting me know.”

“No problem sir… Oh and might I suggest closing the door next time?”

“Close it behind you, please.”

With that CD winked one of his lights at them and shut the door. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Satya spoke up, “So, we'll have some extra time together…”

“Guess so.” Lúcio cleared his throat.

“Whatever time we get, I'm going to make the most of it.” She slowly took his hand and smiled at him, “Especially since I'll be spending it with you.”

Lúcio grinned at her words, a soft fluttering in his chest as butterflies tried to make their way out of his stomach. He leaned over and pecked her cheek yet again, “You mean a lot to me, Satya. What you're willing to do… also means a lot.” He pressed his nose against her cheek, “Thank you for coming along with me.”

“Well it's not like I have a choice.” Satya laughed slightly, “I want to see the world flourish into a better place. If Vishkar isn't striving for that, then I don't have a place with them.” She paused, staring into his eyes, “I'm thinking… if that's the case, then… I know where I belong.”

“Hm?” Lúcio hummed, his mouth falling open slightly in surprise.

“With you.” She mumbled against his lips, curiously.

Lúcio couldn't stop himself from kissing her even if his life depended on it in that moment. He pecked her lips softly, a hand brushing back her hair. She kissed him back, just as gentle as he was. When he drew away, it was with great reluctance. He wasn't able to escape for long, because Satya had jumped into his arms and knocked him back onto the bed. He let out a laugh and gazed up at her, “Careful there.”

“My apologies, I don't know what came over me.” Satya said, her face redder than it's ever been, “I.. I've never been kissed like that before.”

“Well, clearly people don't know what they're missing..” Lúcio winked up at her, scooting back onto the bed so that his head was on a pillow, “Why don't you lay down with me for a bit?”

Satya's eyes widened at his request, “I… Um. This is… quite sudden.”

Once he realized what she assumed he meant, Lúcio nearly choked, “NOT LIKE THAT!” 

“Of course you didn’t mean it like that, but I did..” Satya teased and elegantly flopped down onto the bed beside him, “But I suppose this will do for now. Don't want to have another interruption anyways…”

Lúcio wasn't sure what to say. He felt a lump form in his throat, “That's.. pretty uh… yeah good call.” He grinned and shuffled over to her, “So, are you sure you're ready to make this a thing?”

“I've been sure about it. Nothing has felt right lately.. And then I skated with you and things just clicked for me.” The architect laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart as it drummed happily against his ribs, “I'd be a fool not to. After all you’ve done for me.”

“All I’ve done for you? I haven’t done much… I just-” Lúcio began.

“I don’t see it that way.” Satya hummed, pressing her finger to his lips to silence him. 

Lúcio laughed softly, playing with her long raven locks, “Well, in that case… should I be proper about it and ask?”

“Only if you want to be.” Satya turned her head, resting her chin on his chest so that she could look at him.

“Alright, well..” the DJ cleared his throat, “Satya, would you like to be more than okay with me?”

She nearly snorted at his wording, surprised he even remembered saying that with the emotional rollercoaster they've been on. She kissed the end of his nose and beamed at him, “Of course.”

“Is that all I get then? Just a kiss on the n-” He joked, but she clearly wasn't joking around. She shut him up faster than he could drop a beat. He wrapped his arms around the back of her neck, pulling her into his embrace as he kissed her back. She was on top of him now, legs straddling his waist. He unlocked his arms and let his hands roam down her back, resting them on her hips.

When she pulled away, she raised an eyebrow, “Was that more like what you were expecting?”

“Yeah, that’ll do just fine.” Lúcio laughed in a flustered manner. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and gazed up at her, his eyes shimmering with joy. “More than fine, actually.”

“Good.” She snickered and flopped down onto the bed with him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

They laid there in content silence for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company. Satya felt nothing but peace. She was so greatly thankful that she was able to have a chance at getting a taste of real life. That she had met someone willing to rescue her from Vishkar, the only thing she’s known for so long. Keeping her in the dark about everything may have kept her unaware for this long, but not anymore. She was ready to create a better world, with or without her company. She tightened her grip on Lúcio’s hand.

“Everythin’ okay, Satya?” Lúcio asked, looking down at her with a look of concern.

“It will be. I just… I need to know something.”

“What is it?”

She took a moment, trying to find the right words. Once she was ready, she suddenly sat up and looked at him, “If Vishkar isn’t what they wanted me to see them as… Would you help me get the truth out? I’ve never been a leader. I’ve always been comfortable following orders… But you, you’re different. You’re outspoken and aren’t afraid to tell the world what you think.” The architect rambled, “And I just need to know if I can depend on you for taking down Vishkar with me.”

“Take them down?” Lúcio asked, flabbergasted, “You’re serious?”

“I can’t stand by and let them continue to oppress, endanger, and enslave innocent citizens. I won’t stand for it.” She drew up a breath, “That would be going against everything I work for.”

The DJ stared at her, scanning her face left and right. He blinked not once, but twice before speaking, “I’d gladly help. Anything for you, and a perfect world we can create… together.” He nodded happily and kissed her hand as he brought it up to his lips, “You can count on me.”

Satya grinned and on impulse trapped him in her arms, “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Lúcio chuckled and kissed her cheek, “You’ve really done a lot of thinking about this, huh?”

“Possibly.” She laughed along with him.

“Perfect. Cause now you don’t have to think about anything but unwinding for a while with me.. In Rio.” Lúcio beamed at her and swung his legs over the side of the bed, “Speakin’ of which, we should be entering Rio shortly. We should join the others and look out the windows, cause I usually get a big welcoming party.”

Satya nodded and got up off the bed. She followed him back through the bus, hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope there's not too many mistakes and that you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
